Kaitos Geheimnis
by noire
Summary: Ein Mädchen ohne Erinnerung in der Gegenwart nimmt die Vergangenheit von Minako Aino an, die vor über 100 Jahren ums Leben kam.
1. Nur auf Irrwegen

"Hey Mädchen ****

Kaitos Geheimnis 

Von noire

**__**

1. Nur auf Irrwegen

Tokyo glitzerte immer so prachtvoll in der Nacht. Alles schien einen zu rufen, doch mit zu feiern. "Hey Mädchen!" Maaya ignorierte die Rufe. Nur Betrunkene..... ja, sicherlich nur Betrunkene.. bald würden sie aufhören. "Lauf doch nicht weg Aino-chan!" Schritte, jemand folgte ihr. Keine Angst merken lassen. Einfach weiter gehen. Nur noch die Straße überqueren und.... Sie schrie leise auf, als einer von denen nach ihrem Arm griff. "Wohin willst Du denn so schnell Maaya-chan?" "Laß mich, bitte." Da war keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Zitternd wiederholte Maaya die Worte, so langsam als würde sie zu einem Kind sprechen. "Laß mich gehen." Er wollte sie umdrehen, mit zu den anderen schleifen und dann.... Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Doch von so jemanden würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Nicht sie, nicht Maaya Sakamoto, nein! Niemals! "Baka." Flüsterte sie und riß sich von ihm los. Auf die Straße und......... Wumm!!! Zu spät hatte sie das Auto bemerkt und zu plötzlich war sie für den Autofahrer gekommen. Der schmale zierliche Körper wurde nach vorne geschleudert und prallte auf den harten Asphalt. "Shit!" Entfuhr es dem Mann. Noch einen letzten Blick und dann rannte er, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen davon.

Alles dreht sich........ Stimmen! Sie rufen mich. Doch ich habe sie im Stich gelassen. Verzeih mir. Verzeih mir Prinzessin.

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch. Wo war ich? Dieser Traum, er durfte nicht wahr sein. Aramis? Er lag doch immer so faul auf meinem Bett. "Aramis!" Panik! Eine Hand berührt mich. Ich schreie, etwas anderes kann ich nicht, nicht denken, nicht sehen, nicht hören.... nur kratzen und schreien. Zitternd und schluchzend komme ich zur Ruhe. Ich werde behutsam in den Arm genommen. "Alles ist in Ordnung. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Warm klingt diese Stimme, so warm. "Traum!" Krächze ich. "Nur ein böser Traum, aber jetzt bist Du wach und alles ist vorbei." "Prinzessin?" Ich löse mich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung und betrachte meinen Traumfresser. Es braucht ein wenig, bis ich sie erkenne. "Danke Haruka-san." Flüstere ich. "Was meinst Du?" Sie sieht mich erstaunt an. "Ich danke Dir." Hauche ich und lächle. "Ich heiße Urara." Ich runzle die Stirn. "Mach keine dummen Witze Haruka. Überhaupt, wo bin ich hier? Und Michiru?" Ich will aufstehen, doch sie hält mich zurück. "Ich bin nicht Haruka." "Dann sei wer immer Du möchtest." Ich bin ihrer Scherze müde. Ich muß husten und plötzlich würgen. Besorgt beugt sie sich zu mir. Mein Körper zieht sich zusammen. Wenn dieser Husten doch nur aufhören würde und da schmecke ich Blut. Es kommt hoch und füllt meinen Mund mit einem eisernen Geschmack. Tränen steigen in meine Augen, soviel Schmerz. Im dunklen tappend fühle ich ihre Hände, warm und beruhigend. Wie dankbar ich ihr bin. Sie ist da. 

Wie gefangen in meinem eigenen Körper liege ich hier. Jeden Tag besucht sie mich und sitzt an meinem Bett. Dann erzählt sie mir von ihrem Tag, dem Wetter, Nachrichten und vielen anderen alltäglichen Dingen. Ich höre ihr nie richtig zu, denn ich habe Angst davor, daß sie bald gehen könnte. Sie streichelt zum Abschied immer meine Hand und sagt dann leise und sanft "Bis morgen, kleines!" Sobald die Tür hinter ihr zufällt beginnt die leere. Ärzte kommen, Krankenschwestern schauen vorbei....... doch nur sie kommt mich besuchen. Sie sagt, ich kann sie Urara nennen. Aber warum soll ich Haruka Urara nennen, das gibt keinen Sinn. Eigentlich gibt vieles keinen Sinn. Warum liege ich in einem Krankenhaus? Urara meint, sie hätte mich angefahren, als ich die Straße überquert hätte. Ich kann mich nur an keinen Autounfall erinnern. 

Ich spucke kein Blut mehr. Leichte Kopfverletzungen, gebrochene Rippen, gequetschter Brustkasten, gebrochenes Handgelenk.......... Woher habe ich all diese Verletzungen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Amnesie meint der Doktor. Auch meinen Namen soll ich vergessen haben. Urara mußte lachen, als ich ihr sagte, daß ich Minako Aino heiße. "Soso, " hatte sie gemurmelt. "ein so seltener und treffender Name. Liebeskind!" Dann streichelte sie mich. Am Anfang hatte ich ihr alles erzählt was ich wußte, doch über die Zeit wurde mir klar, daß all mein Wissen nicht stimmte. Es gab weder die Personen an die ich mich zu erinnern glaubte, noch schien es die Orte zu geben. Ich war zu einem Mädchen mit einem komischen Phantasienamen und Tausenden von blauen Flecken geworden.

Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Morgen. Von Urara gestützt verließ ich das Krankenhaus in dem ich so lange gelegen hatte. Ich atmete tief ein. Am liebsten wäre ich los gelaufen, hinein in mein Leben. Statt dessen mußte ich mich mit einem herunter gelassenen Autofenster begnügen. Der Wind wehte mir ins Gesicht und die Passanten auf dem Gehweg erwiderten fröhlich mein Lächeln. Das Tokyo aus meiner Erinnerung war anders gewesen. "Wo ist der Tokyo Tower?" Fragte ich Urara doch ein wenig beunruhigt. "In Minato-ku." Antwortete sie. "Das weiß ich ja schon. Immerhin habe ich dort gelebt. Ich sehe ihn nur nicht, deswegen frage ich ja." "Du hast dort gelebt." Für kurze Zeit reißt Urara ihren Blick vom Verkehr und betrachtet mich. "Möchtest Du zurück?" Sie sieht besorgt aus. "Sicherlich." So sorglos und fröhlich klingt meine Antwort. Ich weiß nichts von den vielen Problemen, die ich haben sollte. Erst als wir das Stadtviertel erreichen dämmert es mir.

Urara stieg aus und kickte trübselig einen der Steine weg. Trümmerfelder! Es erinnert mich an die Bilder von Hiroshima 1945 aus den Geschichtsbüchern. "Was........ !" Meine Stimme zittert. "Man weiß nicht genau." Uraras Stimme klingt leise und brüchig zu mir herüber. "Hier wohnte ich." Flüstere ich und blicke fassungslos auf die Ruinen. Urara betrachtet sie. Ihr Gesicht drückt einen gewissen Respekt aus. "Du kannst hier nicht gewohnt haben." Sagt sie dann ganz trocken. "Niemand lebt hier. Die Menschen haben Angst vor den Geistern der Verstorbenen." "Du verstehst es falsch. Ich lebte in diesem Haus, bevor all dies passierte." Urara dreht sich zu mir um. "Vor 100 Jahren?" Für kurze Zeit erstarre ich. Ein Traum! Plötzlich taucht dieser Gedanke auf und rettet mich vor dem eigenen Wahnsinn. Nur ein Traum! Ich drehe um und laufe weg......... so weit ich kann.

Urara Takano sah dem Mädchen traurig nach. "Armes Kind." Seufzte sie, da fiel ihr in den Steintrümmern ein Briefkasten auf. Nicht das sie an Minakos Geschichte glauben würde. Nur der Neugier wegen ging sie zu dem verbeulten Ding und kniete sich bei ihm nieder. Vorsichtig wischte sie Staub und Dreck weg. Und dann las sie die Inschrift und erblaßte.

Irgendwo in dem zerstörten, einst blühenden, Stadtviertel Minato-ku weint ein Mädchen. Sie weint um die Seelen ihrer Freunde. Kleine Irrlichter schwirren um sie und rufen den Tod. 

Fortsetzung folgt......


	2. Annäherungen

**2. Annäherungen**

Makoto krümmte sich lachend vor dem Fernseher. "Herrlich, herrlich, ich liebe diese alten Cartoons." Stieß er hervor und prustete erneut los. "Und ich liebe Söhne mit guten, schulischen Leistungen, die es später weit bringen." Bemerkte seine Mutter voller kühle und ließ ihn erschreckt zusammen fahren. "Es ist Zeit zur Nachhilfe zu gehen. Bitte laß Miss Tanaba nicht warten und richte ihr liebe Grüße aus." Makoto biß sich wütend auf die Lippe und starrte auf den Boden. Erst als seine Mutter die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er auf, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Nur auf Noten schaute sie, ausschließlich die Schulleistung zählte in dieser Familie. Oft hörte er seine Mutter nachts weinen, wegen den schlechten Noten, die er nach Hause brachte. "All diese Schmach, all diese Schmach............. " Makoto konnte es nicht mehr hören. Er packte seine Sachen und verließ das Haus, um zu Miss Tanaba zu gehen. Sie wurde von seinen Eltern sehr bewundert, Studentin mit 'hervorragenden Leistungen und großartigen Aussichten'. Etwas unterkühlt und zu ernst fand Makoto. Er klopfte an der Tür ihres Apartments. Nichts rührte sich. Er lauschte angespannt nach Schritten oder anderen Geräuschen, doch es blieb still. Er klopfte erneut, diesmal etwas lauter. Ob sie eingeschlafen war? Er hämmerte er mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür, so das sie zu brechen drohte. Er mußte nicht lange warten. Wütend riß das Fräulein Tanaba die Tür auf und zischte böse, was ihm einfalle so einen Lärm zu veranstalten, sie bitte doch um ein bißchen Geduld. Sie ließ ihn im Flur stehen und eilte wieder zum Telefon. Hecktisch, vielleicht auch erregt, redete sie in einer fremden Sprache auf jemanden ein. Endlich, als Makoto kurz davor war sich einfach auf den Fußboden zu setzen, legte sie auf. "Komm, laß uns Deine letzte Arbeit durchgehen." Forderte sie ihn auf herein zu kommen. Auf dem Tisch, an dem sie sonst immer arbeiteten, häuften sich verschiedene Bücher, Landkarten und Fotos. Fräulein Tanaba schien an einem Projekt zu arbeiten. Gereizt schob sie ein paar Bücher beiseite, damit Makoto dort seine Sachen ablegen konnte. Sie beugte sich über die Rechnungen, schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und stand wieder auf. "Ich kann so nicht arbeiten." Sie zog die Vorhänge zu, schaltete eine Lampe an, diese wieder aus, zog einen Vorhang auf, öffnete ein Fenster, kochte Tee, schüttete diesen über ihre Notizen, fluchte und holte dann ihre Jacke. "Ich kann hier nicht arbeiten, laß uns in ein Café gehen. Okay?" Makoto nickte nur, sich fragend wieviel Tassen Kaffee seine Nachhilfelehrerin schon gehabt hatte.   
"Woran arbeiten sie." Er mußte laufen, um ihr folgen zu können.   
"Projekt über Minato-ku." Murmelte Tanaba kurz angebunden.   
"Das Viertel der Geister." Fragte Makoto, es schauerte ihn daran zu denken. Er hatte mal in der Schule ein Buch darüber gelesen, richtig unheimlich.   
"So ungefähr, auch wenn ich die Geister für ein Gerücht halte. Die Menschen hängen an ihren Legenden."   
"Aber man hört die Geister doch." Wandte Makoto ein.   
"Der Wind in den Ruinen." 

Urara wanderte gedankenlos durch die Ruinen. Schon als Kind war sie öfters hierher gekommen und hatte mit anderen in den Trümmern verstecken gespielt. Sie kletterte auf einen der Trümmerhaufen. Oben angekommen stockte ihr für kurze Zeit der Atem - Minato-ku, still und verträumt, voller Legenden lag es vor ihr. Sie lauschte dem Wind und lachte glücklich, als er ihr das Haar zerwühlte. Nicht einmal ihr Verlobter wußte davon, daß sie öfters die 'Verbotene Stadt', Minato-ku besuchte. Er würde ausrasten, es ihr verbieten. Sinn- und Zwecklos, wie jedes Verbot. Ihr Handy klingelte, zerstörte gnadenlos die Stille. "Takano." Meldete sie sich mit einem seufzen. "Inspektor Mori, spreche ich mit Urara Takano." Gab sich eine dunkle Männerstimme zu erkennen.   
"Ja. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen Inspektor?" Sie ließ sich auf einem Stein nieder.   
"Es geht um das Mädchen, Minako Aino, wie sie sich nennt. Wir sind ihrem Rat gefolgt und haben ein in den ärmeren Gegenden nachgefragt, vor allem Prostituierte. Und sie hatten recht, die Beschreibung paßt perfekt auf die kleine Maaya Sakamoto, die dort seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Leider keine Angehöri...geeen....krzsss.... Miss Taka..o........ mich..krzsssss................" Die Verbindung war zusammen gebrochen. Urara steckte das Mobiltelefon wieder ein und sah sich nun nach dem Mädchen um. 

Fräulein Tanaba wirkte auf Makoto unruhig. Sie verrechnete sich andauernd bei den leichtesten Aufgaben und beim Erklären schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab. So auch jetzt, sie blickte gedankenverloren hinaus auf die Straße. Er traute sich nicht sie zu stören. So saßen beide schweigend zusammen.   
"Sakura!" Bei ihrem Vornamen gerufen blickte Fräulein Tanaba zu einer jungen Frau auf, die wie aus dem nichts am Tisch aufgetaucht war.   
"Setsuna, das ist der falsche Ort." Die Fremde, mit Setsuna angesprochene, setzte sich zur Antwort neben Makoto. "Bitte, nicht hier. Laß uns zu mir gehen." Sakura Tanaba flehte beinahe. Verzweiflung spiegelte sich jetzt in ihren Augen. Makoto hatte sie ganz vergessen. Dieser betrachtete Setsuna eingehend. Er schätzte sie auf vielleicht Mitte 20. Sie hatte langes, grünes Haar und eine dunkle Hautfarbe. Ihr Geruch erinnerte ihn an etwas, etwas schönes. 

Noch auf dem nach Hause Weg mußte er an sie denken. Fräulein Tanaba war sehr bald mit ihr gegangen. Nicht zu sich, dahin wollte die Fremde nicht. Fremd, fremdländisch, er fragte sich woher sie kam. Dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß seine Nachhilfelehrerin auf Frauen stand. Einen anderen Grund, als daß Setsuna und Sakura Tanaba ein Pärchen waren, konnte er sich für ihre stille Zuneigung und den Andeutungen nicht denken. Ob Fräulein Tanaba Angst davor hatte entdeckt zu werden. Sehr wahrscheinlich. An der nächsten Kreuzung blieb er stehen, sollte er die Abkürzung, die an Minato-ku vorbei führte, nehmen oder den längeren Weg nach Hause. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr entschied er sich für die Abkürzung. Er konnte ja die Strecke laufen, einfach nicht anhalten wenn die Geister ihn riefen. Das dunkle Gemäuer beachtete er gar nicht. Gleich, nur noch ein paar Meter, da warf sich jemand an ihn. Makoto schrie erschreckt auf und versuchte sich zu wehren. Die Geister, die Geister zogen ihn zu sich – nach Minato-ku. "Nein, nein!!! Hilfe!" Plötzlich hörten sie auf und es wurde wieder still. Makoto öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, ängstlich vor dem was ihn da erwartete. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein Mädchen, bewegungslos. Er kniete voller Sorge zu ihr nieder. "Hey du!" Er strich über ihre bleiche Haut und sprach sanft weiter zu ihr. Ganz leicht fühlte er ihren Atem als er sie aufhob. Da schlug sie die Augen auf und betrachtete Makoto verwundert. "Bunny Liebling, was machst du hier?" 

_Fortsetzung folgt........_   



	3. Sich zu verlieben

**Kaitos Geheimnis**   
3. Kapitel, **Sich zu verlieben**

Heimlich beobachtete sie ihn, als er seine Aufgaben machte. Das zierliche Gesicht, die großen blauen Augen und das zerwühlte blonde Haar, ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie feminin Makoto war, bildhübsch sogar.   
"Richtig so Tanaba-san?" Sie zuckte zusammen und errötete.   
"Sicher!" Stammelte ihr Mund, während in ihrem Kopf ein Chaos herrschte. "Tee?" In der Küche lehnte sie sich gegen den Kühlschrank. Ihr war heiß geworden.   
"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Makoto trat in die Küche.   
"Du könntest das Wasser zum Kochen bringen." Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er den Kesser mit Wasser füllte und kicherte, als er versuchte mit einem Streichholz den Gasherd anzumachen. Wie ein Schulmädchen kam sie sich vor, aber dies störte Sakura Tanaba auch nicht weiter. Eigentlich empfand sie dieses Gefühl als sehr schön.   
"Lass uns doch Schluß für heute machen." Sagte sie. Makoto, der gerade seine Hand unter kaltes Wasser hielt, nickte erstaunt. Er vergass sogar seine Brandblase und den Wasserkessel, packte seine Schulsachen und ging. Sakura schloss mit einem Lächeln die Tür hinter ihm. Dann eilte sie zum Telefon und tippte hastig eine Nummer ein. Angespannt lauschte sie den Signalen. Als Setsuna sich am anderen Ende meldete, atmete sie befreit und glücklich auf. 

Es roch unangenehm intensiv nach Zimt und Nelken. Hätte der Geruch eine Farbe gehabt, so hätten sich die braunen Duftschleier über das Café gelegt und es wäre den Kellnerinnen unmöglich gewesen durch das Gewirr von Tischen, Stühlen und Gästen zu finden.   
Sie, direkt Makoto gegenüber, schien ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit der leeren Straße vor dem Café gewidmet zu haben. Er nutzte ihre Abwesenheit um sie genauer zu betrachten. Ihre langes, blondes Haar war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen. Sie selbst steckte in einem weinroten Kleid, dessen Rüschen, Spitzen und Schleifen sie fast optisch verschwinden liessen.   
"Minako?" Fragte er leise. "Wer war der Mann?"   
Sie klimperte verständnislos mit ihren Wimpern.   
"Der Mann, der dich gestern mitgenommen hat im Auto. Er hielt neben uns, kurz nachdem wir uns in Minato-ku getroffen haben."   
Sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Es war eine Frau, Urara Takano."   
"Die Tochter des Millionärs? Sie ist doch mit dem einen Politiker verlobt."   
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher."   
"Seid ihr verwandt?"   
Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Bitte frag doch nicht soviel Bunny. Immer werde ich nur gefragt, gefragt, gefragt. Ich kenne meinen eigenen Namen nicht und da soll ich Antworten für all die anderen Fragen haben? Lass wenigstens uns beide nie wieder eine Frage stellen." Sie hielt inne. Ihr Blick glitt mit einem milden Lächeln über Makotos Gesicht. "Aber deinen Namen kenne ich, Usagi Tsukino. Wir waren früher Freundinnen. Rei, Amy, Makoto, du und ich, wir haben immer zusammen gehalten. Eigentlich hast du uns zusammen gehalten. Du warst der Juwel. Dein Freund war Mamoru, groß mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen. Dann gab es noch Chibi-Usa, deine Tochter aus der Zukunft. Und Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru und..." Hier stoppte sie und blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg, die vollkommen fehl am Platz schienen. "Haruka. Urara ist Haruka, aber sie erinnert sich nicht. Allerdings glaubt sie mir auf eine verrückte Art und Weise. Gestern Nacht noch, da stellte sie mir all diese Fragen über die Vergangenheit." 

"Kaioh, Michiru. Geboren am 6. März 1981. Violinistin. Opfer der Explosion in Minato-ku/Tokyo." Urara lass den kurzen Text noch einmal, bevor sie eine der Bibliothekarinnen zu sich heran winkte.   
"Womit kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte diese und lächelte Urara in einer so vertraulichen Art zu, wie man es eigentlich nur bei nahestehenden Freunden oder Familie machte.   
"Wo kann ich mehr Informationen zu dieser Person finden?"   
"Es dürfte noch Aufnahmen von ihr geben, eine Etage tiefe allerdings."   
"Und Bücher oder Zeitungen?"   
"Diese dürften noch auf Filmen im Keller gelagert sein. Immerhin ist es schon über hundert Jahre her. Wenn sie sich einen Moment gedulden, bei solch einem ehrenvollen Besuch, wie dem ihren, schaue ich natürlich gerne nach." Urara lächelte ihr kurz zu. Immerhin war Michiru Kaioh die einzige Person, die in dem Personenregister des Computers zu finden war. Keine Amy, Rei, Setsuna oder Makoto hatten sich gefunden, alles unbekannte und schlichte Menschen, die der kleinen Minako soviel bedeuteten. Auch eine Haruka Tenoh, wie ihr Name gewesen sein sollte, so musste Urara enttäuscht feststellen, gab es nicht im Register. Es beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass alles nur ein Gehirngespinst war. Es war doch idiotisch an die Geschichte eine kleinen Prostituierten aus den Armenvierteln von Tokyo zu glauben. Wir kennen uns aus einem früheren Leben! Wie idiotisch.   
Wäre in diesem Moment nicht die Bibliothekarin mit einem Stapel Papier gekommen, Urara wäre fortgegangen und hätte Minako und alles was mit dem Mädchen zusammenhing vergessen.   
"Ich habe mir erlaubt ihnen von den gewünschten Zeitungsartikeln gleich Kopien zu machen." Wieder lächelte sie Urara überwältigend freundlich zu. Mit einem Danke nahm diese das noch warme Papier entgegen.   
Es waren hauptsächlich Konzertkritiken. Alle sehr positiv, die meisten schwärmten geradezu von der "bezaubernden" Michiru Kaioh und ihrem "unglaublichen" Talent. Urara überflog die Artikel nur. Erst ein Bild zog Uraras Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war betitelt 'Michiru Kaioh zusammen mit ihrem Freund, dem Rennfahrer Haruka Tenoh'. Der Artikel selbst ging über ein Benefizkonzert, dass an dem folgenden Wochenende in Tokyo stattfinden sollte. Kaioh und Tenoh hatten es organisiert für eine Lebrahilfe. Urara betrachtete das Foto voll staunen. Michiru war darauf zu sehen, wie sie in einem hellblauen Kleid eine Treppe hinunter kam, Hand in Hand mit ihrem Freund, mit Haruka Tenoh, mit Urara Takano. Die Person auf dem Bild gleichte ihr wie das eigene Spiegelbild. Urara suchte nach dem Datum und Ort des Konzertes. Zu ihrem Schrecken musste sie feststellen, dass es am Tag des Unglücks statt gefunden hatte, in Minato-ku. Das nächste Blatt im Stapel war ein Nachruf. 

_"Ich friere Haruka. Komm, lass uns gehen, ein Gewitter zieht auf. Es ist nicht wegen dem Konzert, sondern wegen den anderen. Der Streit und die neuen Bedrohung, alles fühlt sich so an, als würde es heute Abend passieren. Heute Abend Haruka!" Die zierliche Gestalt hat die Arme um den eigenen Körper geschlungen, als wolle sie sich selbst vor der Kälte schützen. Sie steht in einem Park, man erkennt es an den gepflegten Blumenrabatten, den Bäumen und Bänken. "Ganz ehrlich, mir ist unwohl. Obwohl sie flüstert, klingt ihre Stimme so eindringlich. "Ich traue ihr nicht."_

Urara schlug die Augen auf. Ihre Finger gruben sich in den roten Teppich unter ihrem Körper. Hastig stand sie auf und sammelte das Papier vom Boden. Sie lehnte Hilfe und einen Arzt ab. Nur ein Ohnmachtsanfall, nichts schlimmes. 

Wem traute Michiru nicht?   
  



	4. titellos

Wenn ich das Datum zum letzten Update lese, wird mir ganz schlecht. Auch schlecht wird mir, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich vier so liebe Reviews unbeantwortet habe lassen. Also ihr Süßen, ich danke euch sehr. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich eine solche Sonntagsschreiberin bin.

Eure noire,  31.10.02

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~ ~

... („titellos") 

Langsam glitten die Türen des Lifts auf. Minako hörte laute Stimmen, ein Mann und eine Frau schienen sich zu streiten. 

Urara Takano bewohnte die drei oberen Stockwerke eines Hochhauses; sie alleine. Minako war in der kurzen Nacht, die sie dort verbracht hatte, nicht dazu gekommen sich alles anzuschauen. Ungefähr wusste sie, wo es zur Küche ging. Die Neugier war größer als der Hunger, und so folgte Minako den lauten Stimmen.

Urara lehnte still und bleich an einem großen, schwarzen Flügel. Als sie Minako an der Tür entdeckte, zwinkerte sie dem Mädchen zu und ging, vorbei an den zwei Streitenden, zur Tür. 

„Wer ist das?" Fragte Minako leise.

„Meine Mutter und mein Verlobter."

„Du willst ihn heiraten?" Minako überlegte sich, ob sich ein Charakter so grundlegend ändern konnte. Haruka und ein Politiker – Kinder, Ehe, Religion, Glück?

„Nein, deswegen streiten sie sich ja." Erklärte Urara. „Ich habe die Verlobung abgebrochen. Jetzt geht es darum, wer die Kosten für die gescheiterte Vermittlungsgebühr übernimmt. Auch möchte sie ihn bestechen, damit er keine Unwahrheiten über mich in die Welt setzt. Hunger?"

Mehr wollte Urara nicht erzählen. Auch nicht, als sie beim Essen in der Küche saßen. Statt dessen eröffnete sie ihrem Schützling, dass sie für den nächsten Tag einen Arzttermin vereinbart hatte.

 Wütend starrte Minako auf die hellblaue Tapete im Wartezimmer. 

"Nun komm schon!" 

Sie antwortete nicht. Was hatte Urara sich dabei nur gedacht. 

 "Sind vier geschlagene Stunden des Schweigens nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" 

Übertrieben! Wer übertreibt hier? Sie doch tatsächlich zum Psychiater zu schleppen. 

"Nun sei nicht so zickig. Wir wollen Dich doch nur einmal durchchecken lassen. Du hast danach auch einen Wunsch frei. Okay?" 

Minako warf Urara einen Blick zu, der diese böses Ahnen ließ, was den Wunsch betraf. 

„Okay." Antwortete sie und blickte zur Tür, durch die gerade ein zierliches Mädchen mit grünem Haar kam. Es erstarrte, als es Urara und Minako sah.

„Michiru!" Flüsterte das Liebeskind. Und dann sprang sie auf und umarmte die andere stürmisch. Die beiden Mädchen ließen sich erst nach einer langen Zeit wieder los.

„Minako! Du erinnerst dich! Du erinnerst dich wirklich. Ich hatte schon an mir gezweifelt." Dann blickte sie zu Urara und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde traurig. „Aber Haruka erinnert sich nicht, oder?"

Minako schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Deswegen hat sich mich hierher gebracht. Trotz allen Beweisen will sie mir nicht glauben. Die Ärzte sagen, seitdem ich vor Harukas Auto gelaufen bin, habe ich Amnesie und würde mir eine eigene Identität erfinden."

„Ich träume von meinem früheren Leben." Flüsterte Michiru. „Ich träume von dir, Hotaru, Haruka. Ich träume von unseren Kämpfen, auch von dem letzten. Wie nennt sich Haruka jetzt?"

„Urara."

Michiru wiederholte den Namen noch ein paar Mal, bevor sie zu dem großen, blonden Mädchen ging.

„Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Urara-san. Ich bin Michiru Kaioh."

Zögernd gab Urara ihr die Hand. Natürlich hatte sie Michiru von den Fotos aus dem Zeitungsarchiv erkannt. Natürlich.

Sie stand auf. „Komm Minako, wir gehen jetzt besser. Ich hasse es warten gelassen zu werden."

„Aber was ist mit Michiru?"

„Erst willst du nicht hin und dann möchtest du nicht weg. Ich möchte gehen." Urara war schon am Ausgang. „Komm jetzt endlich Minako."

Michiru lächelte milde. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Hier ist meine Telefonnummer." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Minako eine schmale Visitenkarte in die Hand. „Wir hören uns bald Aino-chan."

Michirus Geschichte war bittersüß. Ihre Mutter war an Schizophrenie erkrankt, da war sie gerade sechs Jahre alt gewesen und hatte die Krankheit nicht verstanden. Viel mehr glaubte sie selbst daran schuld zu sein. Die Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben waren im Schlaf gekommen. Sie träumte davon. Bald schlief sie ständig. Sie war ein Kind, dass in der Schule einschlief oder verträumt aus dem Fenster blickte, einen langen Nachmittagsschlaf machte, schon um sechs Uhr, wenn nicht früher, ins Bett ging und am morgen kaum aus dem Bett kam. Mit 14 Jahren erkannte sie, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte. Michiru begann Geige zu spielen um ihren früheren ich nahe zu sein. 

„Momentan spiele ich in einem kleinen Orchester." Sie lächelte glücklich. „Ich bin die erste Geige, die beste."

---'Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Meioh Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru und Chiba Mamoru, bitte melden sie sich unter folgender Rufnummer: 489-303-1268  Fragen sie nach Miss Aino. Vielen Dank!'---

Seit gut zwei Wochen war diese kleine, unscheinbare Anzeige in jeder erdenklichen Zeitung in Japan zu finden. Michiru und Minako hatten diese aufgegeben und warteten nun, bis jetzt vergeblich, auf einen Anruf. Doch wie auch Urara seit ihrer Begegnung mit Michiru nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit sprechen wollte, so blieb auch ein Zeichen von den anderen Senshi aus. Manchmal ertappte sich Minako dabei, wie sie dachte, dass alles sinnlos wäre und sie und Michiru alleine mit ihrer Erinnerung blieben. Vielleicht war die Anzeige aber auch nur in dem ganzen Trubel um das gestohlene Schmuckstück einer Millionärin untergegangen. Kate Wintz, Frau des verstorbenen Multimillionärs J.J. Wintz, war auf eine Einladung hin nach Japan gereist um den Kaiser die Ehre zu erbieten. Sie brachte das letzte Geschenk ihres Gatten mit. Eine Halskette von ungeheurem Wert, die sie immer in ihrer Nähe, als Erinnerung, bewahrte. 'Das verlorene Fenster', so lautete der seltsame Name der Kette, wurde gestohlen. Als Mrs. Wintz die Nachricht vom Diebstahl hörte, brach sie zusammen und starb. Das letzte Geschenk ihres Mannes hatte sie auf schnellsten Wege zu diesem gebracht.

In Tokyo regnete es, als wollte es nie wieder aufhören. Der Himmel weinte. Minako war alleine in der großen Wohnung. So war es diesmal nur sie, die beim Klingeln zum Telefon stürzte, in der Hoffnung, es könnten Urara oder Michiru sein. 

"Takano." 

Eine etwas heißere Stimme meldete sich am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Ich möchte bitte mit Miss Aino sprechen." 

Für kurze Zeit lauschte Minako ungläubig den Worten nach. "Am Apparat. Mit wem spreche ich?" 

„Wie schön dich zu hören Minako. Ich bin es, Rei. Aber bitte nenne mich Kaito."


End file.
